Out of the Blue
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: You love Aomine. It was as simple as that. But it wasn't that simple as it seems. Aomine x Reader [LEMON]


You love Aomine. It was as simple as that.

But it wasn't that simple as it seems.

You had three words to describe him: tall, dark, handsome.

You love him even though he's an idiot. You love him even though he's conceited and too full of himself. You love him even though he's perverted at times. You love him even though he does not seem to notice you.

You became friends with him because of your pink-haired friend Momoi Satsuki. The three of you would often eat lunch together. And because you were together most of the time, you noticed the closeness the two of them have. You felt jealous and you felt your heart being torn apart. But you felt bad feeling that way because they are your friends. And you don't have the right to be jealous in the first place because you're just his friend. So you decided to forget about him and be truly happy for them.

"Bye [Name]-chan! See you tomorrow!" the smiling pink-haired girl waved to you.

"Bye Satsuki-chan and Aomine-kun!" you replied, smiling back at them.

Before returning to your apartment, you went to a nearby convenience store to buy your weekly supplies.

"That would be ¥ 1400 in total." The cashier said as she finished scanning in all of the items you will buy. You pulled out some bills from your wallet and gave them to the cashier.

"I received ¥ 2000," she pressed some buttons and

"Here's your change of ¥ 600. Thank you and come again."

You stepped out of the convenience store carrying a paper bag of goods. You took your usual way home but then all of a sudden a stranger pulled you towards an awaiting vehicle. You tried to scream for help but even before your voice can come out his hand clamped over your mouth. His other hand pulled your wrists together behind your back.

When you were already inside the car, he tied your hands together and sealed your mouth with a tape.

"I got the girl." The man told someone whom he was speaking through the phone.

"Good. Bring her here." You heard from the voice on the other line said. The man in the car hung up.

You made muffled incomprehensible sounds of protests.

"You're so noisy, you bitch!" the man said and he hit you in the back of your neck. With that blow, you eventually lost consciousness. But before you completely blacked out, one name flashed into your mind: _Aomine-kun…_

You woke up in a dark empty room. You felt a tight sensation around your wrists which were bound together by a coarse rope around a chair where you are currently sitting. Your ankles were also tied on the chair. You can still feel the pain at the back of your neck where you have been hit earlier. You heard a sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to you. You can faintly see a silhouette of a man walking towards you.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" The man said. He is not the man who abducted you. He sounded like the man on the phone.

"Oh how silly of me." He laughed to himself and pulled the tape that was sealing your mouth.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" you shouted.

"As for who I am…I won't tell you that. But you're here because of your son-of-a-bitch boyfriend named Aomine Daiki."

"Ha?! I don't know whatever happened between him and you but if you're thinking that I'm his girlfriend, you have been mistaken. So now let me go!"

"Stop making excuses, trying to bail you out of here. I won't let you go until I have crushed that asshole!"

"If you're thinking that you can lure Aomine-kun here by using me, you're wrong! I told you already I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh…Feisty…I like that…I even thought you would be some pathetic bitch crying for her prince to save her but I guess I'm wrong…" he walked closer to you. He harshly gripped your face close to his. You gave him an angry glare.

"…On second thought, you're pretty hot." He let go of your face and began looking at you with lewd eyes. He trailed his fingers on your bare thigh. (You were still wearing the short school uniform skirt.) You felt your skirt being lifted. You scrunched your eyes shut. He chuckled darkly at your reaction.

"Just kidding. We'll save that for later…in front of your beloved Aomine-kun~"

Aomine was lazing around inside his house. He was idly lying down on his bed with a porn mag on top of his face. Then his phone rang. He lazily grabbed the noisy thing and glanced at the screen. The caller was a number not registered in his contacts. Albeit thinking that it's just a wrong number, he pressed the answer button.

"Yes? Who's this?" he said.

"It's been a long time, Aomine Daiki." An overly familiar voice (for him, at least) said from the opposite line.

"You?!"

"Yeah it's me. Are you doing fine?" he laughed.

"I have no time for you. Why the hell are you calling me for?!"

"I was just thinking…I wanted to see you again…to settle everything."

"You called for that? I'm sorry but I have no time to waste on you. B—"

"Are you sure you don't want to listen to me? Or could it be because you're scared? What a waste, I even prepared a little something for you." He heard sickening kissing sounds from the opposite line as well as a scream coming from a very familiar voice—it was your voice.

"A-Aomine-kun…don't go here…they will hurt—" you yelped.

"[Name]?! YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO [NAME]?!" Aomine seethed.

"Oh…you're interested now, aren't you? If you don't go here, I'll _go_ _all out_ with her." The man chuckled evilly.

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE!"

"We're at the old warehouse. If you don't hurry up, I won't be able to control myself on your cute [Name]-chan. See you~"

After the phone call, the pervert guy's attention returned to you.

"So [Name] is your name. It suits you well." He said while cupping your cheek. You cringed in disgust.

"In a few moments, your Aomine-kun is going to be here with us [Name]-chan…but I can't hold back myself anymore…I even said earlier we will do this in front of him." He chuckled evilly, as he ran his hand along your smooth thighs.

"Get your hands off of me you pervert!" you gave him another angry glare.

"Oh~ [Name]-chan is a really feisty girl…I would love to see you cry!" he laughed to himself.

He leaned down to press kisses along your neck. You hated the things being done to you but most of all you hated being tied up, not being able to do to fight back and to protect yourself. You really wanted to cry for so long, but you held those tears back. You can't show weakness. You can't give in to him. You had to be strong.

He continued to press kisses on your neck and he would also bite and suck your skin there. You feel disgusted. You feel dirty. He makes you feel sick.

He pulled away to see your reaction.

"[Name]-chan is really a tough girl huh…" he said as he saw you giving him the same angry glare as before.

"…but what if I do this!" he ripped your blouse open, several buttons made a soft clanking noise against the concrete floor. He drank your more uncovered image and smirked evilly. He brought his lips close to the newly-exposed skin of your chest.

But even before the pervert's lips came in contact with your skin, a loud noise coming from the entrance of the place was heard.

It was, no doubt, Aomine.

"A-Aomine-kun!" you exclaimed.

"[PERVERT GUY'S NAME]! I'M THE ONE YOU NEED, RIGHT?! NOW RELEASE, [NAME]!"

"That will not be that easy, Aomine-kun~" he gave a signal to his group and they started hitting Aomine.

But you saw the blue-haired guy fought splendidly against them. He was able to evade all of the attacks and was able to deliver heavy blows to the goons.

"Not yet Aomine Daiki." The pervert guy gave another signal and another group came out of the shadows. They held Aomine down. He struggled to break free from their grasp but he's totally outnumbered.

"That's right. Stay still and be a good boy."

"You bastard!" he seethed trying to pull out from the people holding him down.

The pervert guy punched Aomine hard in the stomach. He grunted out of pain.

"Aomine-kun!" you called out worriedly.

The pervert guy continued beating up Aomine as the latter was held by his cronies.

"At first I thought of beating [Name]-chan up too, but it would be a waste to break such a beauty~" he chuckled darkly.

"Bastard…" Aomine growled. The pervert guy began to punch Aomine everywhere.

You can't watch the scene right before your eyes. You can't bear to see Aomine being hurt.

"You pervert guy! You're not only a pervert but you're also a coward! If you want to settle your score with Aomine-kun, you should fight him fair and square!" you yelled.

"[Name]-chan be a good girl for a while. I'll deal with you later but…if you're that impatient…" he began to walk towards you.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH [NAME]?!"

"You just said it. I'm going to fuck her. I'm going to fuck her hard right in front of you!" he laughed darkly.

"[NAME] HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" the pervert guy ignored Aomine's growls.

The pervert guy started to kiss your skin again. You squeezed your eyes shut.

"[PERVERT GUY'S NAME]! YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG!" the blue haired guy roared.

He continued to press his lips along the warm skin of your chest. His teeth also started to graze along you, leaving red marks.

Aomine finally broke free from the cronies and started beating them up. Fuelled by rage, he finished beating up the whole group of goons without difficulty.

The sick pervert was tearing your bra off of you when he was suddenly lifted on his collar by Aomine and his fist colliding with the other's jaw.

The two of them started with their fist-fight. The pervert was pretty strong too, being able to land strong punches on Aomine but because the blue-haired guy was almost like being in the "zone" at that moment, fuelled by his rage as he saw you being violated by the other, he was able to finish the pervert guy.

Aomine looks roughened up but it seems that he's fine. He walked up to you and untied the rope that bound you to the chair. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. He pulled you close to his chest in a warm embrace. Your eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you alright, [Name]?" he whispered to you.

"…Mmm…Aomine-kun…" you began to sob. All of the tears you have been holding back earlier rolled down your cheeks. He pulled you closer to his chest and his hand soothingly pats your back.

"It's okay now. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you. Let's go home." He wiped away your tears and then he carried you on his back.

"…Aomine-kun, you don't have to carry me. I can walk by myself and besides, you're wounded." You mumbled, slightly embarrassed of your current position.

"You mean these? They're nothing. They don't even tickle." He replied refusing to let you go off of him.

"My house is not this way, Aomine-kun."

"Who said I'll leave you in your house tonight? It's too dangerous. Who knows if someone kidnaps you again? I'll let you stay in my house, for as long as possible, that way I can watch over you." You blushed.

"I-I-I'm going to stay in your place? Don't you think it's a bit awkward for a young woman to live with a young man together…people are gonna talk you know…and Satsuki-chan…" you did not hate the idea of staying with Aomine under the same roof but you thought it's too much. You'll gonna faint out of joy.

"Ha? Satsuki has nothing to do with this. Anyway, then let them talk what they want. If that way I can be sure that you're safe, I don't care whatever they say." You felt your heart beat a bit louder for a second.

"…Thank you, Aomine-kun." You murmured, snuggling your face on his back.

"Don't mention it. Actually, I felt responsible for you being dragged in to this mess. That's why, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"No. It's my fault; he was after me all along. He even used you to lure me. That bastard even molested you."

"Please forget about it already."

"How can I even forget about it?! He laid his hands on my g—" he said, his voice slightly rose. But you were curious on what he was about to say. You were not able to hear the last part because of the guard dogs' bark from a house the two of you passed by muffled it.

"What was it again Aomine-kun?"

"Nothing. We're here."

He put you down on your feet then unlocked the door. He turned the lights on.

"Come. Have a seat."

"Umm…Aomine-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you have a first-aid kit? Can I borrow it?"

"It's here." He brought it to you.

"Sit down." He pulled his hands down to make him sit in front of you. You gently dabbed a cotton ball with antiseptic on his wounds.

"It stings." He complained.

"But your wounds must be treated otherwise there may be a possibility of infection." You said.

"Fine." He obediently sat down and let you treat his wounds.

"Just wait here 'kay?" you stood up to get some ice from his fridge. You wrapped the ice in a towel and gave it to him.

"Put that on your bruises. It can help clear out the swelling." He raised his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" you exclaimed as you got a glimpse of his toned abs. You can feel a blush slowly creeping to your face. You covered your eyes with your hand.

"Like what you saw?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up! Anyway, what are you doing, Mr. Aomine Daiki?" he pulled your hand, the one covering your eyes and put the cold towel on top of your palm.

"You do it, [Name]. I have a bruise here." He led your other hand towards his stomach. You can feel your face grow redder and redder every second as he patted your hand on his muscled abdomen. He chuckled smugly as he saw your blush.

"…Do it by yourself, you idiot!" you threw the towel filled with ice in to his face.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, can I use your bath?"

"Go ahead. Do you have a change of clothes?" you shook your head in response. He pulled out a shirt and shorts from his closet and gave it to you.

"Thanks. Don't ever peep or else I'll make you vanish in this world, okay~"

"Okay okay."

You stripped off your clothes and stepped in the shower. You turned on the water and a soft sigh escaped from your lips as the warm water flowed down your body. Steam began to accumulate around you. You looked down to see the bruises and the small red marks on your chest. A lump formed in your throat and before you know it, your tears flowed down from your eyes again. You felt so dirty. You scrubbed your skin in an attempt to be clean, but it was useless. You still felt dirty. You scrubbed your skin until it became red but still you felt nothing but dirty.

"_I should not cry anymore. It's all over. Aomine-kun will just get upset if he sees me like this." _You told yourself, trying to stop those tears from flowing.

You stepped out of the shower and wiped yourself dry with a towel. You got dressed then stepped out of the bathroom. You sat down on his living room while rubbing your hair dry with the towel.

"Come here [Name], let's eat dinner." He called out to you. You walked towards his dining area. You saw him wearing a dark blue apron. You giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing…you're just so cute wearing an apron…it suits you." You managed to say between fits of giggles.

"Shut it." He walked closer to you and snatched the towel in your hands and gently rubbed it on your hair.

"You should dry it well or you'll catch a cold." You just nodded in response.

"Anyway Aomine-kun, you know how to cook?"

"Well…yeah…I guess just the simple ones." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"…I cooked some scrambled eggs. Eat them if you want."

"Well then, itadakimasu."

"…Aomine-kun, they're salty…"

"I told you, no one is forcing you to eat them." But you still ate them.

"Oi!"

"Of course I will eat them. You made them for me, right?"

"Not really. I made them for myself. It just happens that I want to share them to you."

"Thank you for the food."

Aomine let you occupy his bed while he chose to sleep on a futon on the floor.

"Good night Aomine-kun." You said to him, stifling a yawn.

You silently lied down on his bed and pulled the blanket over yourself.

"_Smells like him…"_ you thought as you got a whiff of the blanket's scent.

Before you know it, you fell asleep thinking of him.

_You were tied up in a chair inside a dark, empty room. You can hear grunts of pain from a familiar voice nearby and the sound of punches and kicks as well as footsteps getting closer and closer to you. The room suddenly became bright and you saw Aomine getting beaten up by a group of men. He was bleeding. He was hurt. Before you noticed it, you were untied from the chair and you were completely exposed, lying down on the floor with a man grinning evilly on top of you. His hands were pinning your wrists on the floor, without any intention of letting you go. His mouth roamed all over your body._

"_No…Please stop…" you cried._

_But the man did not stop._

"_That's right, my cute little [Name]-chan. Cry for me…" he purred against your ear. On your peripheral vision, you can see Aomine drop down on his knees, coughing up blood. Your eyes shed the tears you have been holding back._

"_No…Aomine-kun…" then your eyes widened as you saw a man sneaking behind his back, holding a baseball bat aimed on Aomine._

"_No!"_

"[Name]! Are you alright?" the blue-haired guy worriedly said, waking you up from the nightmare. You sat down the bed. Your chest was heaving up and down as you catch your breath.

"Aomine-kun…I'm scared…" you said, tears flowing from your eyes. He pulled you towards your chest in a hug. You sobbed in to his chest, letting out all of the feelings you were holding back from that moment. He gently rubbed his hand on your back, trying to comfort you.

"I won't let anyone to lay their hands on you anymore…"

"I saw you…in my dream…you were hurt and bleeding…it's all my fault…" you managed to say between sobs.

"Don't say that, [Name]…Besides, it's just a dream…It's not real…Don't cry anymore…I'm right here beside you…I'll protect you…"

"…Thank you Aomine-kun." You mumbled in to his chest. You now pulled away from his hug.

"Can I ask you something?" you said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you still go in there even when I told you not to come? Even if you know he has something bad planned against you."

"I will never forgive myself if something bad happens to you because of me…well that's probably because…" he said.

"_Was he…blushing? Nah, it's probably just my imagination. Besides he's too dark to know."_

"Because…?"

"Because I love you [Name]!"

"_Eh? Did I hear it right?"_

"W-W-What did you say, Aomine-kun?" you stuttered, blushing.

"I said I love you [Name]! I love you so much!" he said with such a loud and clear voice. You heart almost leaped out of your throat.

"…Umm…Aomine-kun…but…what about…Satsuki-chan…?"

"Ha?! Why are you asking about Satsuki all of a sudden?! She's my childhood friend…something like a sister…That's all."

You felt stupid and dense all this time thinking that Aomine and Momoi is a couple. But when it finally sank into you, that he loves you and you had always felt the same way towards him, you can't stop the happy tears flooding your eyes.

"[N-Name]? What's wrong?" he asked, shocked when he saw you crying.

"…It's nothing…I just can't stop these tears…I'm so happy…I have always loved you Aomine-kun…and until now…and until tomorrow…and the other tomorrows to come…I will always love you Aomine-kun…" with that he pulled you in to a kiss.

His lips nibbled on yours. He licked your lower lip, wanting you to let him explore your mouth. You gladly parted your lips and he wasted no time to twirl his tongue with yours. His tongue then roamed inside your mouth, licking every corner. He rested his hand on the back of your head, pulling you even closer to him to deepen even more your kiss. When he felt you gasping for air he pulled away.

He stared directly into your eyes in an affectionate manner. He brought his hand on your face, cupping your cheeks and then pressed his forehead on yours.

"Aomine-kun…what?" he said nothing.

You were caught off guard when he suddenly pushed you down against the bed, his face leaning over yours. He gave you a quick peck on the lips then he brought his lips on your smooth neck.

"N-No…"

He scowled as he saw the fresh red marks on your skin, left by the pervert guy.

"Tch." You heard him click his tongue. But nonetheless, he continued pressing kisses on your skin. You pressed your hands against his shoulders and with all your strength, you pushed him away from you.

"Why [Name]? You don't want me?"

"N-No…It's not that…I would love to do it…with you Aomine-kun…but you shouldn't be touching someone so dirty like me…"

"You're not dirty…And I'm sorry [Name], it was all my fault…I was late…"

You gently touched his face to look you in the eyes and gave him the consent to continue. He started pulling up the shirt you were wearing and he fumbled at the clasps of your bra. After several tries, he managed to remove the lacy thing that covers your healthy breasts. You were feeling embarrassed, being bared in front of his eyes so you crossed your arms in front of your chest. He pulled your arms away from your chest and pinned them single-handedly above your head.

"Aomine-kun…" you whined bashfully.

"You don't have to be embarrassed [Name]. You're so beautiful." He began to attack your breasts with licks and kisses. With every kiss he presses against your skin, the more you remember what the pervert guy did to you.

"_It's Aomine-kun…why am I being scared? Stop thinking about it [Name]. It's all over."_

Aomine, as if sensing your hesitations, stopped his ministrations.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Are you alright, [Name]?" you softly nodded. He seemed to be not convinced so he got off of you.

"Are you still thinking about it?" you did not answer but he must have read what you were thinking.

"I guess you're still traumatized, [Name]…If you're still not ready, it's all right. I'm willing to wait until you're completely well." He leaned down to give you a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled the blanket to cover your bare breasts and went down to the futon on the floor.

"Good night [Name]." He laid down the futon. You picked up the shirt and the bra lying down on the floor and put them on.

"Umm…can you sleep with me, Aomine-kun?" he looked back at you with a shocked expression but it was replaced by a cocky smirk. Your face burned in embarrassment as you realized what you just said.

"I don't mean it in a weird way okay! I just want you to sleep beside me and that's all!"

"Oh really, [Name]?" all of a sudden his face was leaning on you. You feel your blush become darker as his face come even closer to you.

"Yeah that's all! What the hell were you thinking you AominECCHI?!"

"Next time choose your words correctly, [Name]-chan~"

"That's something I don't want to hear from you!"

He climbed up the bed and lay down on it. You felt tired after all that happened that day. You lied down beside him and pulled the blanket over your body.

"Good night." You mumbled.

"[Name], you're still awake right?"

"Hmm…"

"Why did you want me to sleep beside you?"

"…Well…that's because…I feel safe whenever I am with you." with that he pulled you into his chest. He's so warm and comforting. And his scent…he smells good…

"Good night [Name]." you felt him kiss your hair.

* * *

Aomine made you stay at his place for about a week and then after that he let you go home. He always walks you home after school even though his house is in the opposite direction. And he would always spend the weekends at your place.

Every time the two of you would live inside the same house, it felt like you're a married couple.

Eventually your class found out that Aomine and you are dating. They were shocked but they were happy for the two of you. If there was someone who was the happiest for the two of you, it's Momoi. She's happy that her problematic childhood friend found someone that understands and loves him. She even jokingly warned you about Aomine's perverted tendencies. You are so happy. You never thought that this will happen even in your wildest fantasies of him. Like he said, he never made you do _it_ with him until you're ready even though the two of you are often alone together. He's not the vocal type but he shows his feelings for you in the things he does.

It has been a month after that incident. You felt completely healed from your trauma because of Aomine.

"Happy monthsary Aomine-kun~"

"Happy…what?"

"Monthsary is short for month + anniversary. In short, it's exactly one month after the first time you said I love you to me." You explained to him.

"You really remember the exact date huh…"

"Of course I would…that's the happiest day of my life…there's no way I can forget about it." then he suddenly pulled you close to him and kissed you in the forehead.

"Thank you…you're the first person who appreciated me this much." He whispered. His voice sounded softer than the usual making you blush.

"…Then where's my gift [Name]?" he said in his usual voice.

"G-G-Gift?"

"Today is a very special day for us, right? Then, this day deserves a gift."

"…How's this for a gift Aomine-kun?"

You set yourself on his lap, your knees on both sides of his hips and your hands were on top of his shoulders. You pressed your lips on his in a kiss. He found it very unusual for you to initiate the contact making him smirk against your lips. Then he eagerly kissed you back, pulling you closer to him with his hand resting behind your head. He pushed his tongue in to your mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance but he easily won. He played dirty though when he slid his hand lower behind you and squeezed your bum. His tongue stroked every nook inside your mouth. He was too engrossed in kissing you that he lost his balance and the two of you fell down the floor with you on top. After he had enough, he pulled away from you. You can barely breathe after that intense kiss and your cheeks were flushed in a radiant red hue.

You shakily stood up and walked towards your bedroom. Aomine stood up as well and followed you there. When you were both inside your room already, he pinned you on the wall with his strong arms.

"Are you running away from me, [Name]?" he purred in to your ear.

"No. Not really Aomine-kun. I just don't want you to _do_ me on the floor." His lips curled up in a smirk.

"You should have told me instead. I would have even carried you here." With that he started kissing you again. He eventually let of your arms then you hooked them around his neck and pulled his face closer to you, deepening your kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he moved the two of you on the bed.

The atmosphere between the two of you became very heated. He released your lips and let the both of you catch your breath. Before he could hold you down underneath him, you already settled on top of him. Your knees were on both sides of his hips and your hands were on each sides of his neck. He smirked at you.

"Oh… [Name] you're actually the aggressive type aren't you?"

"…You can say it that way, Daiki."

"'Daiki' huh? Show me what you've got then, my cute [Name]-chan…"

You discarded his shirt and his pants then tossed them away. You licked your lips at the sight of Aomine's delicious tanned muscles. He smirked as he saw your reaction. You began to touch his smooth brown skin, tracing his muscles with your fingertips. You also pressed your lips along his neck, collar bone, chest, and abs. He was pleased with your delicate touches but he wanted something more. He grabbed your hand and led it towards his crotch, where a navy blue colored boxers hung around his hips. Under your hand, you felt a hardening bump and you gave it a firm squeeze. He threw his head back in both pleasure and discomfort. You repeated your action and you were amused with his reaction. However, Aomine is now feeling impatient. He now wants you to remove the damned boxers and to feel you directly on his aching member.

"[Name] take them off already."

"I don't want to, Daiki. Besides, what do you say to someone if you have something you want them to do for you?" you said to him mischievously, wanting him to beg.

"[Name] you sly woman…I'm aching now so take them off…" he growled.

"Nuh uh…that won't do~" you gave him another hard squeeze.

"Damn…please take them off of me…" he mumbled, looking away.

"What was that again, Daiki?"

"Please take my damn boxers off!"

"Okaaay~" you held the waistband of the boxers between your teeth and slowly pulled it down. Your eyes never left his, watching his reaction. You gaped as his hard, huge erection sprang up. His signature cocky smirk is once again plastered in his face.

"Like what you see, [Name]-chan?"

"You're so big Daiki…" Then you take his member into your mouth. He was so big that he effortlessly filled your mouth with himself. He let out a husky moan as you began to bob your head, making his whole member wet. You gently grazed your teeth and rubbed your tongue against his length.

"Ahh…shit…" he mumbled under his breath as you started to suck him. You felt him becoming harder and harder.

"Nee, do you like it Daiki~" you said.

"Ahh…yes yes…don't stop [Name]…" you continued to suck and lick him. He grabbed your head and impatiently pushed his member deeper inside, deep throating you. You gagged.

"[Name]…I'm gonna…" with that, he came inside your mouth. You swallowed his thick semen and licked your lips in satisfaction.

"Sweet…"

"[Name]."

"What is it Daiki?"

"Take them off." He pointed towards your clothes. He was a bit pissed at the fact that you're still fully clothed while he is all bared.

"Okay okay~" You slowly pulled your dress up your head and dropped it down, leaving you only on your matching lacy blue underwear. You felt a blush creep into your cheeks. Aomine smirked. He brought his hands on your back and unhooked your bra then pulled the thing off of your chest. You immediately covered your breasts with your arms.

"Move your arms, [Name]." Aomine growled.

"N-No…i-it's…embarrassing…"

"Ha?! What are you saying? We're gonna do more embarrassing things, you know. Now, move your arms [Name]…I wanna see you…" you slowly put your arms to your sides. His smirk widened. As soon as you had moved your arms, his calloused hands replaced them and began to massage your breasts.

"Hmm…D-Daiki…" you whimpered. He tweaked your hardening bud making you let out a loud yelp.

"Soft… but firm…they're not as big as Mai-chan's but…they feel good…" you pouted in annoyance.

"It's me right in front of you but you're thinking of other girls…" you grumbled.

"Oh… [Name]-chan don't tell me you're jealous." You didn't say anything. You just squeezed his balls quite strongly. He grunted.

"Okay…I'm sorry [Name]…" he gently cupped your cheek and rubbed his thumb on your lips. You leaned down on him and pressed your lips with his.

"I want your eyes to be only on me, Daiki…" you pulled down your last piece of clothing in a tantalizing motion and threw it down the bed. You rubbed your core on his member earning a lewd moan from the both of you.

"You're so wet…"

"Back at you. You already came but you're still this hard…" you began to rock your hips against his.

"Shit… [Name]…" Aomine moaned as his throbbing erection penetrated your tight entrance.

"Ahh…Aomine-kun…you're so big…"

"You're so damn tight, [Name]…" you continued to move your hips up and down against his. Every time you would drop down your hips, his cock reaches deeper inside you. You began to bounce faster against him. He watched you with lustful eyes as your soft mounds move up and down as you continue to bounce against his hips. You felt a tight and hot sensation in the pit of your stomach.

"D-Daiki…" you whimpered when you felt your insides clench even tighter around his member. The coil inside you tightens even more. Aomine's hands held your hips and shoved his manhood deeper inside your walls. He hit your sweet spot hard and you felt intense pleasure assaulting your nerves. Your walls compressed his manhood tighter.

"Ahh…Shit [Name]…" he growled.

"D-Daiki…I-I'm…" you cried as you felt his cock hit your special spot again.

Aomine pulled you close to him and wrapped his strong arms around you then rolled the both of you on the bed, pinning you underneath him. He grabbed your legs and threw them up his shoulders. He began to thrust in and out of you. His lengthy manhood reached deeper into your inner walls and his balls banged hard against your entrance. He buried his face in your soft breasts.

"Aaahh!" You scratched your nails against the smooth skin of his back as he hit your g-spot again. The tight coil in the pit of your stomach unravelled. You released a thick white fluid and it flowed along his manhood. Shortly after you came, Aomine as well released his warm thick milky semen deep inside you. After emptying all of his cum inside you, he pulled his member out. Both of you were panting and sweaty after the passionate moment you shared. He got off and laid down beside you. You rolled to your side to face him. You leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

"Did you like my gift for you, Daiki?"

"Yeah. Thanks [Name]." he ran his fingers through your soft hair.

"I love you Daiki…Do you love me too?"

"You know the answer already, [Name]…"

"You're right but…I want to hear it again from you …"

Aomine pulled your face closer to his and quickly kissed the tip of your nose.

"I love you too [Name]."

* * *

i'm sorry if Aomine's a bit OOC... anyways let me hear your comments... reviews are very much welcome :)


End file.
